Sasuke's True Objective
by Unreasonable Idiot
Summary: REPOSTED! Sasuke has come to Kononha. But what are his true intentions? Who will stand in his way?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm reposting!!!  
Read my profile if you dunt no y...**_

Hey... I really need a login: I just like to say dat its not a flame, and ill try improving!  
For all my supporters out there, thank u!!

**_Ellapoke: Thank u for the friendship prayer! lol, u wanna set it on fire?_**

**_P.S.: There is a new chapter and its long XP  
Hope you enjoy!!!_**

* * *

A pale, raven-haired ninja could be seen walking towards the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konohagakure. The guards who are stationed there at the time quickly alerted the Godaime of the intruder. "Hokage-sama, an S-Class criminal had just shown up at the main gate. I think it might be the traitor Uchiha. If it is, we require ANBU assistance immediately."

"SHIT! SAKURA, GO TO THE MAIN GATE NOW! GO CHECK IF UCHIHA IS HERE!" The Godaime shouted at the pink haired kuniochi standing by the door.

"Yes, m'lady." Sakura calmly stated before exiting quickly through the door.

The Hokage slumped down into her chair and massaged her temples. "_If only Uchiha had gotten here a few years earlier, Naruto wouldn't have left…"_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Naruto! You can't leave yet!" Sakura screamed._

"_Why not?! I promised you that I would bring Sasuke back to Konoha!" A blonde ninja _

_screamed back._

"_But what about your dream to become the best Hokage?! I won't let you give that up just because of a promise!"_

"_You should know by now that I never go back on my words; that is my nindo!" He said with his signature smile._

"_Naruto…" Sakura began for the final time._

"_Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll be okay. I can kick Akatsuki's butt any time of the day." He smiled his goofy smile. "Just make sure that Baa-chan doesn't drink too much sake when I'm gone."_

_Sakura gave Naruto one last hug before letting him go. "You better not get yourself nearly killed out there! Or there won't be One-Year-Free Ichiraku ramen for you when you get back here!"_

"_If I get free ramen at Ichiraku for a freaking year, I won't get injured at all! Bye, Sakura -chan!" Naruto said as he began his walk out of Konoha. When he reached the gate, he shouted, "Next time you see me is when I am dragging Sasuke's ass back in here! BELIEVE IT!" He, then, turned and ran to the next town._

_Sakura whispered to herself, "Baka…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So it is you after all. What do you want now?" Sakura venomously said.

"Hello, Sakura. I came to make a treaty with your Hokage." Sasuke Uchiha calmly stated.

"Fine, come with me." Sakura, the four ANBU, and Sasuke headed towards the Hokage tower. Along the way, no one was making a conversation with the group. The villagers are glaring at the Uchiha as if he is some kind of disgusting rodent.

Sasuke ignored all their glares, but he couldn't help it. He kept looking into the crowd for a glance of his favorite ninja. As they finally reach Hokage tower, there are still no signs of the orange clothed ninja. _"Don't tell me that idiot got himself killed before I came here." _Sasuke inwardly pleaded that that is not what had happened to his idiot. _"He is probably on a mission right now. Yes, that is why you haven't seen him yet."_

"Sakura you may go."

"But, m'lady, what if he," Sakura glared at Sasuke, "tries to kill you?"

"The ANBU are stationed outside my door and you can wait out there too if you wish."

"Yes, m'lady." Sakura said as she left and closed the door.

"Uchiha, you left Konoha 5 years ago and went to Orochimaru. 2 years ago, you helped Akatsuki capture the Eight-Tailed jinchuuriki. And now, you come back to Konoha. What is your purpose of being here?" Tsunade calmly asked, although she looked like she was going to murder the Uchiha right on the spot. That is as calmly as she can be as of the moment with the Uchiha in front of her.

"My purpose is to make a treaty with Konoha."

"Go on."

"I have valuable information about the Akatsuki group. And I think you would like to know about it as soon as possible."

"Why would I? They cannot defeat Konoha and they know that."

"Oh, but they have a spy in Konoha who has been passing down information about Konoha's defense and strategies for the past couple years. Lucky for you, I know who that spy is and that person is aiming to get Naruto into the hands of Akatsuki."

"Damn!" Tsunade stopped and consider her choices for a moment. "Wait, what's in it for you?"

"To be on Team Kakashi, of course."

* * *

**_Remember to favorite this one!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Tsunade practically screamed at the Uchiha.

"I want to be on Team Kakashi."

Tsunade glared at him and asked, "I get that part, but why the hell do you want to be on Team Kakashi?"

"Because Team Kakashi is made of my teammates when I was a genin. It would be easier for me to work with my old teammates, especially when I won't have to learn a whole different kind of fighting style." _"And I am much closer to my Naru-chan that way." _Sasuke smirked in the inside.

"I see, but there are a few problems concerning your part of the deal."

"Such as?"

"How should I put this, it has something concerning Kakashi and …"

"And who?"

"Naruto."

Sasuke is calm on the outside, yet on the inside he is screaming like a mad man. _"What the hell happened to my Naruto?! Is he injured?! That person is looking for a death wish if Naruto has even a freaking bruise, cause no one - not even my mother - can mess with my important person!!!"_

"During the Akatsuki invasion, 2 years ago, Kakashi was severely injured and he has disappeared since then. We had tried to look for him on countless missions, but they all prove out to be a failure. Even as of now, we still don't have a clue about even which country he is in."

"_I don't give a crap about Kakashi-sensei! Tell me about my Naru-chan!"_

Tsunade continued, " As for Naruto, he had disappeared a couple months after Kakashi did. No one knows his whereabouts, but he still keeps us posted about how he is doing and how his mission is going so far."

Sasuke interrupted, "But if he sends you reports about his mission, then can't you send back a response to him?"

"He sends his reports back by frogs and they go _poof _as soon as the scroll leaves them. We would have done that a long time ago, if it was by bird."

He considered the information given to him so far and asked another question. "If he is on a mission, how can he disappear and yet, still give you reports? That part doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it doesn't make sense if you don't know the whole story. Naruto had originally planned to sneak out of Konoha to fulfill his lifetime mission and disappear from us, but I, of course, cannot watch Naruto become a missing-nin. So, I had changed his status to gone on an A-Rank mission.

"The villagers believe that Naruto has gone on a mission for a very long time and that he probably got killed while on it. However, the ninjas who had known Naruto personally, knows that he had probably went to go look for you. Hence, he had disappeared."

"Wait, he tried to sneak out to fulfill his dream? Why would he sneak out of Konoha to become the greatest Hokage?"

Tsunade glared at him with venom in her eyes. "Are you really the genius of your graduate year? He did not sneak out to become Hokage! He snuck out to get your ass back into Konoha!!!"

"_He snuck out to get me back into Konoha? Am I that important in his heart? Does he even think of me in that way?" _Sasuke lost his posture for a second, before fixing it. "Naruto cared about me that much? He even risked his own dream to get me back into Konoha?"

"Don't tell me you just noticed that right now! You are such a dumb ass!!! I don't see how everyone is saying that Uchihas are the smartest, I say they are complete dumb asses!!!"

"I understand. Until Naruto comes back into Konoha, I won't sign the treaty."

"Don't think I will let you leave after what you had told me."

"I don't care what you think, but I need those reports that Naruto had sent to you."

"And why would you need those?" Tsunade suspiciously looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Cause it's my turn to go get him."


	3. Chapter 3

"And just what the hell do you mean by that?" Tsunade glared, once again.

"I am going to drag Naruto's ass back to Konoha. And if I meet Kakashi on the way, his ass is coming back here too."

"Why the hell would you do that? That is not part of treaty." Tsunade reminded Sasuke, just in case he had forgotten that little fact.

"I know."

"Then why? Do you really want to be in Team Kakashi that much?"

Sasuke hesitated to answer, but his answer wasn't wavering. "Yes."

"_He isn't planning to hit on Sakura, is he? Or does he have some other motive for doing so?" _Tsunade considered for a moment before voicing her opinion. "You aren't planning to get with Sakura later, are you?"

Sasuke started choking, literally. "I'm sorry, but I do not and will not like Sakura in that way. Ever." he emphasized on the word 'ever' before continuing, "No offense meant."

"_Okay, so it isn't Sakura. So it has to be either Naruto or Kakashi." _"Uchiha, you had better bring Naruto back. Or the next time I see you, you would regret not finding Naruto!"

"_I already regret not following Naruto back to Konoha already, so what more can you do to hurt me?" _"Okay. But I need at least two other people from Konoha."

"M'lady, I would like to join this mission!" Sakura said as she slammed open the door. Apparently she had listened in on the entire conversation.

"Accepted. That's one, and another one to go, Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"Yo." Everyone turned towards the window behind the Hokage. Suddenly, Kakashi popped up with a calm, relaxed look on his face. "Sakura, Tsunade-sama, what's all the noise about?" He notices Sasuke for the first time. "Oh, Sasuke is here also. Now where's Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei! Where the hell have you been?!" Sakura yelled at the confused man.

"Kakashi is here, so I take it that he is on your team?"

"Yes and there is 'another to go' still."

"Don't get cocky with me Uchiha. And who would be the last of your team?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke, just how do you plan to find Naruto?" Sakura sneered. "I have led countless missions to try to find him. And all of them are failures."

"Yes, Sasuke, how do you plan to locate Naruto? Just to let you guys know ahead of time, I cannot summon my cute lil doggies anymore." Due to Sakura and Sasuke's confused faces, he explained, in more details, "When I had disappeared, I had depended on them to get me out of the Fire Country. And they had to get me my meals, so now, I need to show them that I am no longer weaker than them. That is why I cannot summon them on this mission."

"Hn," came the famous Sasuke reply, "I actually didn't even actually thought that Kakashi-sensei would be on my team. I had hoped for Neji or Hinata. But either way, its still a good team right now.

"As to how I will track down Naruto, I have developed a Naru-Dar during my time with that snake."

Kakashi is emotionless. Sakura is confused. _"Does that mean that Sasuke swings that way for Naruto?"_

Not wanting his teammates to know of his intentions, he quickly lied, again. "I do not like men. What I meant is that I know when Naruto is near. It was created so that I could avoid Naruto." [A/N: Sasuke doesn't like men, he just likes Naruto. Meaning, he would only date Naruto.]

"Oh, so that is why we could no longer find you. You would disappear before we even reach you." Sakura mumbled. "But how is that going to help us? We would have to travel all over the place and how do you know that Naruto won't be heading towards the country we just left?"

"It is not that hard of a question… Even though we do not have the Byakugan and Kakashi-sensei can't summon his animals, I can summon my animals."

"And what good will that do?" Sakura spat.

"Oh, I see what Sasuke is getting at." Kakashi said.

"But I'm not entirely sure if it will work though…"

"You just have to spread the word then he…"

"But how will he even hear it…"

"If he left like how Tsunade-sama explained it, then he would, of course, be keeping his ears open for…"

"True, but what if innocent people actually thought that…"

"Don't worry about that, you just need to…"

Sakura is getting pissed off. The men weren't sharing their new secret. "Just what is it that Sasuke plans to do, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, sorry about that Sakura. He plans on summoning one of his snakes to 'attack' a village or two. And hopefully that will draw attention to Naruto, since Naruto is looking for any hints about Sasuke's whereabouts."

"But, we can't just attack any Hidden Village! We could start an unnecessary war!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I would be delighted to set it on Sunagakure…" Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi subdued his laugh, while Sakura got even more pissed off. "We have a treaty with that village whether you like it or not. Besides, didn't you want to become a Konoha shinobi again?" Not waiting for his reply, she continued, "Well, you jut have to suck it up and deal with the fact that Gaara is an ally of Konoha's!

"Now, back to the main point. We cannot start an necessary war! Tsunade-sama will kil us!"

"Oh, don't worry about that. The village is already part of Konoha's enemy list. Sasuke hadn't thought about the Hidden Village of Sound, he just wanted to destroy Sand for the hell of it."

"Oh, but wouldn't it seem like a trap though? Naruto is gonna be walking into Sound territory, to get Sasuke back. I think he would be smart enough to know that it is a trap."

"But…" Sasuke explained his plan to Kakashi and Sakura.

"That's brilliant, Sasuke!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I guess it might work…" Sakura muttered.

"Okay, then let's try to get as close to the Sound Village today. Then we will continue on tomorrow." Sasuke said.

As they were leaping from tree to tree, Sasuke's mind began to notice the changes in Kakashi and Sakura since the last time he had saw them. _"Sakura used to fawn over me and she was the leader of my fan club. And now she doesn't want to agree with me on my ideas, even if they are the best thing we got. Plus, I get the feeling she is after my Naru-chan… I gotta make sure Naru doesn't feel the same way towards Sakura right now as he did in the past. That would mean big trouble for me. But there's also a good side to this; Sakura is no longer obsessed over me and I don't have the biggest fan girl after my heart."_

It is well past midnight and a cloaked figure descended from the trees. He had finally located an inn. Before he stepped into the light, he pulled his hood over his blond hair. He made his way to the inn. He checked in with the cashier and paid for his room.

"Just go down the hallway to your right and make a left. After a couple of rooms, you should be able to see your room on your left hand side." the man kindly said.

"Thank you." The tanned, blue-eyed, still-cloaked figure.

"By the way, may I get your name?"

The figure hesitated, before replying, "Sure, why not. It's Naruto."

"Like the fish paste in ramen?"

"Yes." Speaking the last words, Naruto turned to his right and began to make his way to his room.

Upon entering his room, Naruto headed straight for his bed. He didn't bother with taking a shower this late at night. Like always, he wouldn't fall into slumber straight away. This is the only time when his mind is at ease and it is usually occupied with images of a certain friend.

A friend who betrayed their village, who had nearly killed him over countless times, who had been on his three-man cell as a genin, whom he had wanted acknowledgement from, who he tried to bring back to Konoha, who had been his rival and best friend, who he loved with all his heart.

Although at first, he had thought that this was just a phase during his teenage years. But he soon found out that he didn't just want Sasuke Uchiha back into the village. He didn't want the pedophile snake to touch and experiment Sasuke's body. Most of all, he didn't want the snake to take Sasuke's body away from him.

Just before he fell into the state of unconsciousness, he whispered his name one last time, "Sasuke…"


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn is slowly approaching and Sasuke woke with a start. _"Naruto is near by!" _He sat up and glanced to his left. Kakashi is still sleeping. He got out of his sleeping bag without making a sound and made his way towards his sensei. He stood in front of Kakashi, seeing if the ex-ANBU would wake. No reaction. Sasuke looked at his surroundings and he saw a thick, yet small, stick laying near by. He walked over to it and picked it up. He made his way back to Kakashi and poked him in the face with the stick.

Kakashi immediately woke up and glared at Sasuke. "What?" he snapped. Sasuke shrugged, but before he could say a word, Kakashi interrupted him. "If you woke me up, just because you couldn't sleep, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass…"

"Fine, then we could wait until you finish with your beauty sleep to go after Naruto. But by then, I'm pretty sure that he would have left the area." Sasuke calmly stated, heading back to his sleeping bag.

Kakashi gaped at him. "Why the hell didn't you say so in the first place?! I'll go wake Sakura, you pack your bags!" He shouted as he threw his sleeping bag hastily into his pack and started to shout at Sakura to wake up.

With his back to Kakashi, he smirked his famous smirk. _"That did the trick." _He stuffed his sleeping bag into his pack and waited for Sakura to hurry up.

Within minutes, they concealed their chakra and they, finally, started towards their destination. Or target. Everyone had a determined look on their face. And each is planning on how to get Naruto back. Apparently, their first plan didn't need to go into effect - they had already located Naruto. However, Sakura isn't going to let Sasuke steal Naruto from her grasp. _"Hang on, Naruto. I'm going get you back to Konoha. And then, you won't have to fuss over that ass hole any longer." _Sakura decided to let know Sasuke what she is going to do when they see Naruto. "Sasuke, **I **am going to take Naruto back to Konoha. And I don't want you to interfere with my plans. You got that?"

"No, I don't. Cause, it is going to be **me **that is gonna take Naruto home." With that said, he sped forward. _"Bitch really does want my Naru-chan. Well, I'm not gonna let her get him. She had him for longer than I did, her fault for not using her time wisely. Now it's my turn." _

While those two tried to get ahead of the other, Kakashi made a note about Sasuke's behavior. _"Sasuke said that he wanted to be back on Team Kakashi, but didn't he find Naruto annoying? Unless his emotions changed, then why is he trying so hard to bring Naruto back home? And if his emotions did change, why?"_

They continued to speed through the forest, towards Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto yawned and stretched. He had just woken up and realized that it is the middle of the day. _"Wow. I slept like a rock… I guess I've been stressing myself into finding his location… And I still have no clue… I guess I might as well take a little vacation here, I think I saw some hot springs earlier."_ He headed towards the bathroom, with a change of clothes in one hand and a towel in the other.

After a good 30 minutes under the steaming hot water, Naruto decided that he is clean enough. He dressed himself and concealed his chakra - he didn't want any unwanted people to disturb him during his vacation time. He made sure that he had the room key on him somewhere and left.

Sasuke mentally groaned. His Naru-Dar had told him that Naruto is somewhere in the village, but he didn't want Sakura to spoil his plans. So he swiftly came up with an efficient lie, "Uh-oh. Naruto's signal just disappeared."

Sakura got really angry at this statement. "What the hell do you mean his signal disappeared?" she gritted out.

"The Naru-Dar tracks Naruto based on his chakra. And it only lead us up to this village. So, I guess we have to search for Naruto manually."

"Fuck you, Uchiha! I thought, for once, you are reliable! But it seems I overestimated your abilities as a ninja!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke really wanted to beat the crap out of her, but he couldn't do that right now. He needed to find and secure Naruto before he did. Or else, the she-devil will steal his Naru-chan. "If you're so smart, then you come up with an idea."

"Set one of your snakes on this village and, for sure, Naruto will come towards them."

"But, that's going to endanger innocent lives."

"Then why did you want to set them on Sand?"

"I said innocent lives…" he repeated, this time stressing out the word 'innocent'. Apparently, he didn't find Sand very innocent. Especially after Gaara tried to kill Naruto during the Sound and Sand vs. Konoha fight.

"Fine, whatever." Sakura grumbled. She did not want to deal with Sasuke's attitude when Naruto is so close.

"Fine then. I take the left third of the village, Kakashi takes the middle, and you take the right third of the village. And, do not shout out his name. That would only worsen the situation. Make sure you conceal your chakra too. You do not want to give him a warning." With that said, he sped off towards his assigned part of the village.

With a huff, Sakura left too. And that only left Kakashi by himself. _"I wonder what Sasuke has to gain from lying to us? I know clearly that Sasuke doesn't need Naruto's chakra to track him down. I taught Naruto how to conceal his chakra and he did it perfectly too. And he had used it on one of his Bring-Sasuke-Back missions. But Sasuke had evaded us that time too." _[A/N: my own fillers, since I only read da manga and don't bother with the anime - too lazy to watch it…]

"_Don't worry, Naru-chan. I made sure that that bitch won't interfere with our reunion." _Sasuke stopped as he saw a mop of messy, blond hair among the crowd of black-haired tourists and locals. _"I didn't even need my Naru-Dar… That was too easy…" _He jumped down from the roofs and began to stalk his prey.

Soon, Naruto had arrived at an area void of any people. He sat down on the floor and leaned against one of the tree trunks. _"I've been feeling sleepy lately. What the hell is wrong with me?" _He slowly began to close his eyes, until he felt a hand on his face and a body pressed against his.

He glared straight into the person, his eyes saying, "You better get your fucking hands off of me and that is your only warning." But as soon as he realized who his captor is, his glare softened up to a confused look. He began to struggle violently; he not going to let his rival just sit on top of him! He considered biting onto Sasuke's hand, but he dismissed that idea as Sasuke spoke.

"Dobe, I am not here to kill you. But I'm sent to drag your sorry ass back to Konoha." Sasuke said it like it was an annoyance.

He let go of Naruto's mouth to let him speak and that is probably the worst thing that happened to him that day. "YOU DRAG MY ASS BACK TO KONOHA?! THAT'S SUPPOSE TO BE MY LINE!!! YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO KILL ME ANYWAYS!!! I'VE GOTTEN STRONGER!!! AND DON'T CALL ME DOBE, TEME!!!"

Sasuke had immediately covered both ears with his hands. Seeing Naruto is done yelling, he yelled right back at him, just for the hell of it, "DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING LOUD!!! I WASN'T DEAF, YOU KNOW!!! BUT I PROBABLY AM NOW, THANKS TO YOU!"

"YOUR WELCOME!!!" Naruto yelled back even louder. Although they were only a couple of feet apart, they are already yelling as loud as they can.

"WILL YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE DOWN, DOBE?!"

"IT'S NOT A LIBRARY!!! SO WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME, TEME!!!" Sasuke glared at him, but before he could utter a sound, Naruto started yelling again, "OH, WAIT THAT'S RIGHT! YOU CAN'T SHUT ME UP BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE AN ON-AND-OFF SWITCH BUILT INTO ME! SO ONLY I CAN MAKE MYSELF SHUT - "

Sasuke did the only thing that came to his mind to shut Naruto up: kiss him full on the lips.

"Up…" Naruto's eyes began to close subconsciously. Who knew Sasuke is such a good kisser. Soon, Sasuke had Naruto moaning underneath him. Sasuke's hands began to go up Naruto's shirt, while Naruto's are hung loosely around Sasuke's neck.

"Hm…S-sasuke… s-stop…tha - AH!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke had moved down to his neck and had sucked on one of his sensitive areas.

"_Wow… He did have a thing for Naruto after all…" _Seeing Sasuke's hands are traveling lower, the intruder decided to ruin their reunion. "Yo." he said as he came out from the bushes.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Thoughts"  
_"Speaking"

In case i dunt write sasuke thought, sasuke said, etc..

* * *

Naruto immediately tried to push Sasuke off of him, all the while, trying to hide the blush that is creeping onto his face. Sasuke turned his head towards Kakashi's direction and glared at him. His eyes are glinted with danger.

Before Sasuke got a chance to make a threat, Kakashi warned him. "Hey, at least it's me. If it was Sakura, you wouldn't be able to make any lil Uchihas, Sasuke."

"_Well, what if I don't want 'lil Uchihas'? what if I want my cute lil Naru-chan instead? Ever thought of that, you old pervert?"_

As if reading Sasuke's mind, Kakashi continued, "Even if you don't want cute little kids, I thought, you would like to keep your precious intact. At least, until you bang a certain someone."

Even thought his face is hidden with a mask, it is obvious he has a smirk on his face. "Hn." came Sasuke's reply. He turned back towards his uke, who is still underneath him, but with a darker shade of red.

Kakashi casually said, "By the way, Sakura is probably on her way."

At that statement, Naruto paled. He began to pound on Sasuke's chest. "Teme! Get the hell off me! I can't let Sakura-chan see us in a position like this! She might get the wrong idea!" Sasuke hid his sadness at Naruto's last sentence. _"He doesn't like me in that way. But then, why did he kiss him back?" _Sasuke got off of Naruto, just as Sakura barged into that area.

"Naruto! Thank goodness you're okay! You're not hurt , are you? Where on earth have you been? Do you know how worried Tsunade had been? Do you know how worried Tsunade had been? Do you know worried we have been? If you hadn't left, you could have seen Sasuke come back to Konoha! He had -" Sakura continued to rant, as Naruto toned her out. _"So that bastard really is dating Sakura. And he still decided to kiss me! Although I'm not a girl, I'm sure that when you kiss another person passionately and you have a lover, it is considered cheating! Uh-oh… If Sakura finds out that Sasuke and I kissed, again…, she's gonna murder me! I hope Sasuke has enough brains not to tell Sakura about this…"_

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura asked, getting his attention. He looked at Sakura. "Do you want to go back to your inn? It's gonna be dark soon. And we still need a place to sleep."

"Oh, okay. I'm sure that the inn keeper has an extra room. He certainly did when I showed up past midnight. So, I'm pretty sure he does, Sakura-chan."

"I'm really sorry, Naruto-san. But there is absolutely no more room for your companions. Today, a lot of tourists came and booked all the rooms that are available."

"Oh, okay. Thank you anyways." Naruto said as he made his way back to his friends. _"How am I gonna get four people to fit into one small room? Not to mention that there is only one bed." _"Um… Apparently, there is no more available rooms. So, I guess you guys are gonna have to share my room. But the problem is, my room is made for two people maximum. Which means, it's gonna be crowded."

"How many beds are in your room, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed and answered, "One…"

"Then two people will have to share the bed and the other two can share the floor." Sasuke casually said.

"Oh, but I'm not gonna stay in Naruto's room. I'm gonna go sleep outside with my nin-dogs." Kakashi said.

"Okay." The three teammates didn't really care where their sensei slept. As long as he or she gets to sleep with Naruto.

"So I can sleep on the bed, after all I am a girl." Sakura said.

"Fine, since you are a girl, then Naruto and I get to sleep on the floor." Sasuke negotiated. _"Together. So I can make him mine."_

Remembering the scene from earlier, Naruto quickly said, "No! It's alright! I can sleep in the bathtub! It is actually quite relaxing in there!" _"Sasuke might try something again!" _

Trying to get an advantage over Sasuke, the only female asked, "Why sleep in the bathtub when you can sleep on a nice, cozy bed? Right next to me." She said the last sentence as if she is trying to seduce a man.

Before Naruto could answer, Kakashi cut in, "Sasuke and Sakura will share the bed and Naruto will get the floor. Or wherever he wants to sleep. Problem solved. Now I will be on my way. Ja Ne!" And he poofed away.

They made their way towards Naruto's small room. They all sat on the bed, after they entered. No one talked. No one tried to talk. Sasuke and Sakura are trying to kill each other with their glares.

Mistaking their glares of death as signs of love [A.N.: It happened to me! Maybe it was because I didn't really look into their eyes and just saw them looking at each other…], Naruto awkwardly said, "Um, if you guys need me, I'll be on the bathroom." He quickly got up and grabbed his clothes and practically leaped inside the bathroom. Soon following, the two remaining ninjas heard the water running.

"Look what you did! You scared him away with your huge forehead!" Sasuke accused.

"Me?! It was your weird mood swings. If I wasn't smart, I would have mistaken you for a girl. Oh, wait. Maybe you are a girl." Sakura whispered back.

"And who was the one who squealed like a pig whenever I walked by? I'll give you two hints, it's not Ino Yamanaka and that person has pink hair and has a very large forehead. Can you guess who it is yet?"

Sakura turned a bright red and Sasuke internally smirked. "Well, at least, I'm not the kind of person who would think of trying to kill their best friend! Just to gain more power!"

It is Sasuke's turn to flush, but since he's an Uchiha and everyone knows how Uchihas do not do such "weak" things, he just stated back, "Oh, yea! I got Naruto chasing after me! What do you have over me? Nothing."

"For your information, it was I who asked him to go get you back. Therefore, he chased you for me. Which clearly means that, he loves me more than you."

"Oh, but I am more precious than you are in his heart. I am his best friend, his rival, his teammate, and his soon-to-be lover. You are only his friend and his teammate."

"Do you not remember, Uchiha? He said that he loved me. He got jealous that I paid more attention to you than him. So I will become his girlfriend! Not you! So we are even. But, I think 'crush' rules more than 'rival'."

They are so close to each other, people could mistake them for a couple making out. Which is exactly what Naruto thought of when he came out of the bathroom. "Woah!" His teammates turned their heads to face him and he immediately apologized, "Sorry, I'll umm… just let you guys continue what you were doing. Pretend I was never here." He quickly dashed back into the bathroom.

Sasuke and Sakura turned back to face each other and both exclaimed at the same time, "Look at what you made him think?! It's all your fault!"

"My fault?! It is your's!" they simultaneously screamed at each other.

"Stop repeating what I am saying! Agh! You are so frustrating!" Sakura got so pissed off that she actually kicked Sasuke off the bed and told him that he is not sleeping on the same bed as her.

Naruto immediately rushed out of the restroom. "What happened?!" he yelled.

Putting on their innocent faces - although Sasuke's look the same -, they said, "Nothing."

Naruto suspiciously looked at them. Sakura quickly came up with an excuse to leave the room, leaving Sasuke to explain the situation to Naruto. "I'm going to go take a shower." She grabbed her bag and went inside the bathroom.

As soon as the water was turned on, Naruto tackled Sasuke on the floor, straddling him. He urgently whispered, "You didn't tell Sakura about what happened under the tree, did you?"

"No, why the hell would I need to tell her things she doesn't need to know? It's not like we are married."

"But you guys are going out, which would mean that you cheated on her with me!" He started to hit Sasuke on the chest. "You had better not tell her what happened! I will castrate you and I will let a thousand cats pee on your ashes!" [A.N.:Wat I would luv at do at my father…]

He grabbed his wrists and rolled them over, pinning his hands above his head and so that he is on top of Naruto. "Who said that we were a couple? Did Sakura say it?"

"No…" Naruto mumbled.

"Then, did I say it? Cause I don't remember me saying such shit."

"No… I just assumed that you two were. Cause I saw you guys making out on the bed, and then you probably felt her up and that's how you got kicked off the bed. Plus the way Kakashi said it, makes it seem like you two are dating…"

Sasuke sighed. "Do not assume things. That is how a rumor is created. And rumors are never true, unless they are confirmed with evidence, Dobe."

Naruto blushed. "H-hey, don't call me that!"

* * *

Sasuke smirked. "Then what should I call you? Lover, Boyfriend, or Naru-Chan?" The way Sasuke said 'Naru-Chan' sent shivers down Naruto's back.

"How about Get-The-Hell-Off-Him?!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom door.

Sasuke used his Mangekyo Sharingan and put Sakura in a death realm forever. "Now, where were we, my cute Naru-Chan?" He leaned down and locked lips with Naruto. Naruto was shocked at first, but he eventually gave in to Sasuke's tongue. As Sasuke licked his lower lip, his lips parted - allowing Sasuke to roam his mouth.

Ah, if only the story would go like that…. [A.N.:It could… But my mind doesn't like to make things simple…]

* * *

Sasuke sighed. "Do not assume things. That is how a rumor is created. And rumors are never true, unless they are confirmed with evidence, Dobe."

"I knew that teme! I'm not as stupid as you think I am!!! Besides, did I say that I will go scream out loud 'Sasuke Uchiha is dating Sakura Haruno!'? No! Why would I want to do such a thing?!"

"Hn." _"He better not like Sakura still! That would cause me even more time…"_

"Ahem, Sasuke. It's your turn to take a shower." Sakura said as she came out of the steaming bathroom, drying her pink hair.

"Hn." As they passed each other, Sasuke silently threatened, "Do not do anything to him that you will regret."

"Oh, I have no intentions of doing things I will never regret. Instead, what I will do might turn out for the best. Well, at least for me it will."

Sasuke growled before going into the bathroom.

While Sasuke is in the bathroom, Naruto and Sakura decided to fix Naruto's sleeping area; Naruto is the one that has to sleep on the floor. Sakura began the conversation, "Um, Naruto, I have a few questions for you. And I hope you will answer them truthfully."

A little bit confused, Naruto said, "Ask away."

"The first one is: Who do you like better? Sasuke or me?"

It took Naruto a few seconds to make up his mind on whether or not to tell the truth. Eventually he decided to tell the truth; cause if Sakura ever found out that he lied to her, when she had said not to lie, he would want to wish that he is Orochimaru's new body. "Um, I think it would be Sasuke. Why?"

Ignoring his question, she continued on with her questions, "Do you like Sasuke more than a friend would?"

Okay, of course Naruto had to lie on this one. His two teammates are dating and he does not want to get cause the couple any trouble. "No. Again, why do you ask Sakura?"

"Hm, just curious I guess…" She rose up and sat on the bed. _"Okay, so Sasuke wants to date Naruto. But Naruto doesn't like Sasuke that way. Or so he says." _She grinned evilly, before continuing on with her evil plan to bring her two teammates together. _"Although I know that Naruto and Sasuke would make the prefect couple, I want to see how far I can push Uchiha's buttons. And how far he would go to get Naruto to date him. This would be very interesting… I wonder if Kakashi-sensei knows about this."_

"Ne, Sakura?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Why are you grinning like a maniac?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing Naruto. Nothing that, um," concern really isn't the word to use in this sentence, seeing as it does concern Naruto in her plan, "will harm you." She internally grinned at her cleverness.

"Okay, I guess…." Although he didn't really believed her. It was something about the way she had said her sentence.

As soon as Sasuke re-entered the room, he immediately said, "Lights out. We will head to Konoha tomorrow and we will have to find Kakashi before we leave."

"Good night, Sasuke. Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Naruto." Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously said.


	7. Chapter 7

You would get very confused if i dunt put dis in here [my friends did and so did i -- i was riting an essay and i decided to re-read it and yea...]

_**"Thoughts while in Flashback"  
**Flashback _or _"Speaking while in Flashback"_

_"Thoughts while not in Flashback"  
_"Speaking while not in Flashback"

Oh, yea! btw, theres gonna be kakairu luv! and, clearly, a lot of one-sided naru luv at furst. but they will find their partners in due time.

By the way, im posting dis up taday  
cause my friends r setting me up on a blind date....  
srry if da ending sounds rushed or any were in da story....

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time. The way Naruto had reacted to him had not gone as planned. It had turned into a disaster! He had ignored him since the incident happened.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Naruto, are you awake?" Sasuke stupidly asked. If Naruto is awake, would there be a need to ask?_

"_What do you want Sasuke? Can't it wait until morning? I was sleeping, ya know…" Naruto groggily mumbled._

_There was no reply at first, instead, there were shuffling noises. No later, a person laid next to Naruto. "No, my problem cannot wait until everyone is awake. Because I have kept it inside me for too long. Long enough for me to die from."_

"_Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, fully awake no._

"_It is a disease that everyone will receive. For some people, it hurts them externally. For others, it is internally. My disease hurts me internally."_

"_I'll wake Sakura up. I'll ask her to cure you." Naruto said. As he sat up, a hand grabbed him by the forearm and forced him back into the futon._

"_Dobe, medical ninjutsu cannot sure this disease. There is no one main cure; there are many types of different people, thus, there are many different types of cures. Mine requires another person."_

"_Sasuke, I'll help cure you! Just tell me what I need to do!"_

"_Good, cause you are my only choice. No one else qualifies."_

"_Then what do I have to do ?!" Naruto urgently whispered._

"_Let me love you." came the short, simple answer. Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto's reply as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. He ravaged his blonde's mouth. Like before, Naruto's mind is turning numb-er _[A.N.: I have no idea how u spell it, so imma rite it like dat…] _by the second._

"_**Wait, we shouldn't be doing this. I still have to help cure him of his disease!" **__Naruto broke off the kiss, but he still ended breathing heavily. Sasuke thought that he needed to breath. He waited for Naruto's breaths to be calm again, before attacking. But the last thing he anticipated Naruto to do is him _[Naruto] _pushing _[Sasuke] _away from him _[Naruto]_._

"_Naruto, what's wrong? Don't you like it?"_

_Naruto accused, "I thought I am suppose to help cure you! Not make out with you!"_

_Sasuke chuckled; Naruto never understood his meaning, until he explained it clearly to him. "My disease is called 'Unrecompensed Feelings'." A blank stare came from Naruto. "Unrequited Love?" Nothing more from Naruto, except a confused look. "How dumb can you be, Naruto? Ever heard of one-sided love?"_

_Naruto blushed and shook his head. "No one has told me much about love. So I didn't know about that kind of love… Sorry…" he whispered._

"_Oh. I didn't know that, so I should be the one apologizing. I am sorry, Naruto." Naruto is shocked. Sasuke never apologized to anyone. Not even if he is in the wrong. "Naruto, I am sorry for everything. I'm sorry for thinking you're not worthy to be my teammate. I'm sorry for leaving you for power. I'm sorry for saying things to you. I'm sorry for trying to kill you countless times. I'm sorry for trying to destroy our bond. I'm sorry for trying to destroy Konoha to avenge my brother. I'm sorry for running away from you for so many times. I'm sorry for scaring you. And I am sorry for hurting you. You don't have to forgive me, if you don't want to. I don't expect you to forgive me; so even if you do, I won't accept it."_

"_**He apologized to me… The Sasuke Uchiha had apologized… To me! He's always making fun of me. Why would there be a need for him to suddenly apologize to me? Unless he likes me… But that's impossible! He knows that I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me, why would he like me if he knew that about me? Unless he's being black-mailed into this! But who would dare to do such a thing?"**_

_Thinking Naruto is ignoring him, Sasuke said, "I'll leave you alone now." He got up and started towards the bed he is suppose to share with Sakura._

_Not really wanting him to leave, Naruto quickly held onto his wrist. "Don't go!" He said without thinking. Sasuke turned and looked down at Naruto, surprised. Before Sasuke could utter a word, Naruto tried to explain his sudden outburst. "Um… You see… I, um… Don't want you… to, um… Go…"_

_Confused, Sasuke asked, "Why?"_

_Naruto blushed, "Because, um… I, uh… forgive you…"_

"_I told you already, I won't accept your forgiveness. I don't deserve it, either way."_

_Naruto stood up next to Sasuke and asked, "Not even if I do this?" Without giving Sasuke a chance to answer, he leaned forward. His lips connected with Sasuke's right cheek. He quickly retracted himself and escaped under his blankets._

_Sasuke looked astounded, Naruto had initiated a kiss. He quietly made his way to the heap that is Naruto. He calmly whispered, "Does this mean you will continue to help me with my medication?" before breathing hot air onto his sensitive ear._

_Naruto shook his head. He wanted to know the limits to Sasuke, but he did not want to make out with him again. And he doubted that Sasuke really does love him. _

"_Fine, then I won't let you leave. I still need my treatment for my disease." He immediately rushed to hold Naruto around the waist._

_At first, Naruto thought that Sasuke is trying to get inside his pants, literally, instead of cuddling with him. __**"I'm okay with Sasuke cuddling me. Although it seems like it will never happen. I feel safe in his arms… I just might…," **__Naruto yawned, __**"sleep peacefully…" **__Naruto soon fell asleep with Sasuke still cuddling him. And, for once, Naruto did not dream of Sasuke at all._

_Everyone woke up to the yells of one very pissed off Uzumaki Naruto. "Hentai! Keep your freaking hands to yourself, teme! You… Hentai-Teme!" Apparently, the disturbed, young man had woken up with Sasuke Uchiha's hands inside his shirt, instead of outside, where they were last night._

_**Flashback Ends.**_Whenever Sasuke tried to talk to him, Naruto would immediately scream, "Get away from me you hentai-teme! I don't want to be felt up again!" Either that will happen or he would hide behind Sakura. Kakashi didn't really 'protect' Naruto. Instead, he would push him towards Sasuke.

* * *

Night fell before they knew it and they stopped at a clearing. Kakashi said that Sasuke and Sakura will go pick up sticks, so that they could start the fire and the rest will stay at camp. The team that is sent to pick up sticks made their way into the forest.

* * *

**With Kakashi and Naruto:**

Kakashi and Naruto were sitting across each other, waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to come back. Kakashi had always wanted to ask this, but there was always too much people. "Naruto, is Iruka single?" Naruto looked at Kakashi as if he is stupid. He had been out of the village for a long time, how the hell would he know the answer to that kind of question? Catching onto Naruto's look, Kakashi re-stated his question, "I meant, what is Iruka's sexuality?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi if he is an imposter. When did his sensei wanted to know so much about Iruka? "Why are you so interested in Iruka-sensei all of a sudden, Kakashi-sensei?"

Although, you can't see his red cheeks, Kakashi Hatake is blushing like a fan girl. But he still decides to be blunt about his explanation. "Because I want Iruka to be my lover."

Naruto is shocked. He didn't even know that his two teachers knew each other. "Since when?"

"Since the beginning of your first chunnin exam. Do you need the detail of how I find Iruka fascinating?"

"No, thank you!" Naruto practically screamed. Kakashi would probably try to make it seem like Iruka is the only one shinobi that is perfect. But Naruto thought differently; only Sasuke is in his eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question, Naruto…"

"Oh, right… I think he's bisexual… But I'm not too sure about that…"

"What do you guys talk about, when you go out to eat Ichiraku ramen?!"

"We don't talk about our love life, if that is what you mean! We talk about the missions we had, how the academy is, and, " Naruto decided to torture Kakashi with something only he knew, "Our secrets that no one else knows about." Of course, they don't talk about their secrets in public! Actually, Iruka and Naruto didn't exchange secrets at all. During his prankster days, he just happened to stop by Iruka's house, just when Iruka happened not to be at home, to look at the man's diary. [AN: Yes! Iruka has a diary! It's to record his thoughts about a certain jounin and his dirty thoughts about them together.] Naruto is trying not to laugh, but it is very tempting. If only Kakashi knew the dirty side of Iruka.

"Tell me those secrets, Naruto! I'll treat you to ramen!"

"Hm, I'm good with ramen already. Sakura-chan already owes me ramen. For a whole year." Naruto smiled that goofy smile of his.

"How about I teach you a new move?"

"Nah, I could just go ask Ero-Sennin." [AN: Jiraiya does not die! I do not believe that!]

"Then, what can I do to make you tell me?! I'm desperate, Naruto!"

Naruto laughs out loud. "Just promise that you will treat Iruka well. Not like his ex-boyfriend."

"Who's his old boyfriend? How far did their relationship go? Is the guy still alive? Where does he live?" Kakashi ranted off.

"Mizuki; the guy that I beat up to a pulp, using the Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

"_Pfft. That guy is weak."_

"The farthest they have ever made it is to the bed and that is about it."

"_I can make it past that, it's only the -" _"THE BED?! IS THE GUY STILL ALIVE?!"

"Wow… Calm down, Kakashi-sensei. Iruka-sensei didn't wanna do that, yet. But Mizuki was being a bastard and, if Iruka-sensei didn't kick him in the nut and outta the house, Iruka-sensei would have lost his virginity."

"_YES! I can be his first-time!"_

"As for Mizuki being alive, I think he still is. But I'm not too sure cause I don't like visiting him. It's creepy."

"I'll visit him for you Naruto. Just gimme his address. Hell, I'll even give him a nice fruits basket." Naturally, Kakashi has no intention of being nice to Mizuki. He wanted to pulverize him into an incinerated cock.

"Actually, he's in prison. He's serving life-time services for treason."

"Oh, that's good to know. By the way, do you know what are Iruka's favorite type of food?"

"Ichiraku ramen!"

"I'm not talking about you, Naruto. I'm talking about Iruka…"

"I know. And Iruka-sensei does like to eat Ichiraku ramen. Why else would he go there to eat with me?"

"Fine, but I'm not going on a double date with you and Sasuke."

Naruto choked on air, surprisingly. "I am not dating Sasuke Uchiha! He does not like me at all!" He threateningly whispered to Kakashi.

"But that doesn't mean you don't like him."

"What makes you possess that kind of thought?!"

"Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden messages. Remember, Naruto?"

"Shut up!" Naruto embarrassingly stuttered out.

"I'm not sure if he made it clear to you yet, but he loves you as much more than you think."

"What if I think he doesn't like me at all? What if I think that he is being black-mailed into liking me? After all, you know that I have the Kyuubi inside of me. He knows that too. He had actually met it face-to-face, before."

"Oh, really now? I am not aware of that little fact."

"Does it matter anyways?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I dunno. So, does Iruka like to be called Dolphin-chan?"

"I doubt it. No one has ever dared to call him that."

"What about chocolates and flowers? Will that be enough?"

"I think a date for two in Ichiraku is good enough."

"What?!" a voice yelled from the path that Sasuke and Sakura took to gather fire wood.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura: **

"I heard what you told Naruto last night." Sakura began as she picked up dry wood off the forest ground.

"Hn." came Sasuke's one syllable reply a few feet ahead of her.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Your apologies. And your love."

"Yes."

"Do you regret saying it?"

"No."

"Why do you chose to like Naruto now?"

"It did not start now. It started from when we were just mere genins."

"When?"

"The day Haku tried to kill him."

"How?"

"He used his ice needles to target Naruto to get me distracted."

"Not the battle, you doofus. How did you fall in love with Naruto?"

"Seeing his determination to prove himself to us and people around us. His determination to bring justice into our cruel shinobi world. There's also more, but I don't want to talk about them, ever again."

"What would you do if Naruto got a lover that is not you? Would you kill that person?"

"If that person truly makes Naruto happy, I can live with that. But if he makes Naruto sad, I will be the one to set him on fire and feed him to my snakes."

"Hm." [A.N.:I did not spell it wrong! 'Hn' and 'Hm' are two different ... sounds?] _"Wow, he actually does have sincere feelings for Naruto. Maybe, I judged him on past experience instead of the way he is now… I guess, I could give him another chance with Naruto." _

"Come on, Sakura, we got enough fire wood to last until morning." They made their way back to camp, which is a long way, since they couldn't find any wood unless they went deeper into the forest.

As they enter the clearing, they heard Naruto suggest something. "I think a date for two in Ichiraku is good enough."

"What?!" Sakura yells out. [AN: You guys were expecting Sasuke rite? XP]

"We'll continue this conversation later, Naruto." Kakashi whispered to Naruto. "You guys sure came back early. You guys got enough firewood, right?"

"Yes, sensei, but you and Naruto aren't a couple. Are you?"

Naruto started denying everything. He came up with a lame excuse, "Kakashi-sensei has no idea where to go on a date, so I suggested Ichiraku instead of some fancy restaurant."

Although he is still glaring holes into his sensei's head, he said, "That is just like you, Naruto."

Remembering Naruto's love problems, Kakashi decided to provoke the raven. "Yea, and I will be the one taking him out to dinner."

"What?!" Sakura and Naruto yelled out together. Sasuke looked like he wanted to use his Sharingan on Kakashi, but he couldn't risk that. He still wanted to be on Team Kakashi.

"So if anyone else likes him, please confess now. Before I get really possessive."

"Hn." Sasuke turned away. He could trust Kakashi to treat Naruto correctly. Kakashi is shocked by Sasuke's reaction; he had expected Sasuke to use Chidori on him. Sakura looked very pissed off; Sasuke had just told her that he cares for the blond, and now he acts like he doesn't. Naruto did not show any emotions, but you could detect a small glimmer of sadness in his sky-blue eyes. He made an excuse, saying that he needs to do his business and ran off behind the trees. Kakashi gave Sakura a glance that said fix-him.

Sasuke set his gathered woods onto the ground and started to make a tent-like figure out of the sticks. Sakura marched over to Sasuke and dumped her pile right by him. He didn't even flinch. "What is wrong with you?! Don't you like Naruto?!"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you say anything, when Kakashi asked?!"

"Because I know that Kakashi can treat Naruto better than I can! And if that makes Naruto happy, then I will give up my love for him!"

"Did it look like Naruto is happy?!"

"I don't know! It sounded like they are happy together!"

"If you had stopped glaring hole into Kakashi, you would have noticed that Naruto only looked at you!"

"But I don't even deserve to be with him. Not after what I had done to him and put him through… Now I realize my mistake!" Sasuke had stopped fidgeting with the sticks and had brought his hands to his eyes. Sakura, for the first time, got to see Sasuke cry. She is speechless. "I shouldn't have encouraged him on. It would have only have harmed him even more! I'm the worst kind of best friend you could ever have!"

"Sasuke, you're not the worst kind of best friend there is. If you are, I wouldn't even let you go near Naruto. I will stop chasing Naruto, so that he could be yours. However, I am only allowing you to make Naruto yours. Not even Kakashi-sensei."

"But he doesn't love me back!"

"You don't know that!"

"You don't either!" Sasuke got up and ran into the forest. He did not want to be seen crying by Kakashi and Naruto. It would be too humiliating for him. He didn't stop until he couldn't see camp from where he stood. He wiped his tears and climbed a tree. He had no intentions of sleeping on the floor that night.

* * *

Review! And wish me luck!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Told ya i would upload soon  
i just began testing dis week  
and i didnt no about it,  
so it had ta be held off for a while._**

**_Anyways, enjoy the long awaited chapter!_**

* * *

Sakura silently crept out of her tent and into Kakashi and Naruto's tent. She proceeded to forcefully kick Kakashi awake. Kakashi woke up with a start. His eyes read, "What the hell do you want? Can't you see I was trying to sleep? Isn't it like two something in the morning?" Sakura ignored his glare and motioned for him to follow her outside. He sighed and got up, there is no way he is going to be able to get some sleep now.

As soon as they are out of hearing range, Sakura went berserk on Kakashi. "Just what the hell do you mean you are dating Naruto? You didn't even like him from the time we met! And now, you suddenly claim your love for him?! Couldn't you see that Sasuke loves Naruto deeply and that he gave up his love so that Naruto could be happy with you?! How could you be so heartless towards your students?!"

"Whoa, calm down, Sakura. I do not like Naruto in that way. In fact, I am well aware of Sasuke's feelings towards Naruto. It just bothers me that Naruto doesn't think that Sasuke genuinely likes him. So I decided to try and get a direct answer from Sasuke. Who knew that he would actually not speak up?"

"Then how should we patch up their relationship?"

"We?"

"Fine, how should you patch up their relationship?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You were the one who ruined my plan in the first place, so now you have to fix their relationship!"

"But, that would mean I have to spend time away from - " Kakashi cut himself off. _"If I fix Naruto's relationship with Sasuke, doesn't that mean I have to spend time with both of them? And Naruto would most likely be hanging around Iruka, so then, what do I have to lose?" _Kakashi beamed. "I would love to help them with their relationship problems."

Sakura glared, Kakashi is plotting something, and it might ruin Naruto's chance of getting his true love. "You had better not mess it up Kakashi-sensei, or I will tell Iruka-sensei that you wanna date him."

"Iruka-san? What does Iruka-san have to do with any of this?" Kakashi tried to bluff.

"You are becoming a really bad lair, sensei. I see the way you look at him when we go to the mission room. You're always so smiley, and trying to flirt with him."

"I'm not lying. Why would I ever lie to my cute students?"

"If that doesn't prove it, Anko-san, Genma-san, Raido-san, Izumo-san, and Kotetsu-san also told me. Since Gai-sensei and Kureina-sensei wouldn't tell me, I asked them. And they share the same opinion, too."

"Those little assholes…" Kakashi cursed under his breath.

"So you had better fix their relationship or I will tell Iruka-sensei."

"I was planning to tell him anyways."

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if I added in a few extra details, would you?"

"What kind of details are you talking about?"

"Like how you want to try those positions in your porn books with him."

"Fine, I'll fix their damn relationship."

"You better. Good night, Kakashi-sensei." With that said, Sakura made her way back to her tent.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto is right - never get on Sakura's bad side, or you will die a painful death."

* * *

As always, Izumo and Kotetsu are standing guard by the main gate. Team Kakashi walked past them, and there was an awkward silence. Izumo decided to break the silence, "Uh…, welcome back, Naruto-san, Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-san."

Naruto gave a little nod of his head. Kakashi ignored them. Sasuke gave his famous one syllable word. Sakura is the only one who replied back. "It's good to be back, Izumo-san."

Kotetsu waved her over. "What happened? Why are they all silent?" he questioned her.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see if they noticed her absence - which they didn't. "Kakashi-sensei is planning on how to get into Iruka-sensei's pants, again."

"Doesn't Kakashi-senpai try to do that everyday anyways?" Kotetsu asked.

"True, but this time Sasuke and Naruto also have a problem and Kakashi-sensei has to take care of it. Or else I tell Iruka-sensei what Kakashi-sensei wants to do to him."

"You're evil, Sakura-chan." Izumo muttered.

"I know I am. I'll talk to you guys later, I still have to report to Tsunade-sama. Ja ne!" Sakura waved good bye and ran towards the rest of her team.

* * *

"Gaki! Do you have any idea how worried I have been for the past two years?! You just go and disappear not shortly after the battle with Pein?! I should assign you only D-Ranked missions for five years!" Tsunade yelled.

"But then who would tell you where I had hide your secret stash of sake? Sakura-chan doesn't know where I had hid it, that's for sure. Ero-sennin [AN: I no hes dead, but he will never die in my heart! Lol, jk. But I still think he should be alive…] would have given it to you already, but he doesn't know where I hide things." Naruto smiled his goofy smile.

"I dunno whether to kill you or kiss you." Tsunade muttered. "Besides that, you still have to have a punishment. And so does Uchiha…"

"Hey, what about Kakashi-sensei?! He ditched Konoha too!" Naruto complained. If he had to get punished for leaving Konoha, he's taking everyone who left with him.

"Interesting point. So why don't you three go help out at the academy for two months? Being around little kids that long should set you right, shouldn't it Sakura?"

"Uh, sure m'lady." Sakura uncertainly said.

"Okay, you're dimissed. Uchiha, wait outside for me. I need to talk to you after I have a little talk with Naruto."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

As the door shut, Tsunade demanded, "Where the hell did you put my sake, you brat?!"

"That's no way to talk to the per-"

"I don't care! I want my sake, and I want it now gaki!"

"Okay! It's hidden in Sasuke's house, in his kitchen, underneath his sink, behind his cleaning supplies! Don't kill me!" Naruto yelled while his hands are trying to cover all of his face.

"Is that all of it?" Tsunade questioned.

"Okay! That's only about ten bottles there! There's about eight hidden underneath Iruka's bed! I have at least six transformed as vases in this building! Konohamaru had hid the other 25 bottles!" Naruto yelled out.

"That leaves one more… Where is it?" Tsunade glared.

"That one is taped underneath your desk! Now can I go?!" Naruto begged. Tsunade dropped him from her grasp and he scampered away. But before he closed the door, he yelled out, "Crazy old lady who only cares about her sake!" Tsunade didn't really care, she could finally drink her precious, secret stash of sake. She bent over and looked underneath her desk. There is in fact a bottle taped with a lot of duct tape underneath. On the tape, it said, "Took you long enough, baa-chan!"

"That stupid gaki, I have to go collect them all later… Now it's time to deal with Uchiha…" she muttered. "Come in, Uchiha."

"You wanted to talk to me Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Now that Naruto and Kakashi are back in Konoha., spill it, who is the Akatsuki spy?" Tsunade angrily demanded.

"Danzo," Sasuke stated clearly. This man became an enemy on Sasuke's list the moment he had found out that Danzo was the one who had ordered Itachi to annihilate the clan. He became the number one enemy the second Sasuke had found out that he is going to give Naruto to the Akatsuki. "He has been using his ROOT members to get the information and depart it to Akatsuki's headquarters. He thought that by having Akatsuki take over Konoha and get Naruto, he would be able to become the next Hokage."

"That asshole! And just how do you know that it is Danzo?"

"For the two years that I had been hiding from Konoha and Naruto, did you think I did that because I had nothing else to do? No, I planned to bring down Akatsuki before I returned." Sasuke inwardly smirked. _"That way Naruto won't be in any danger."_ He continued, "I managed to bring down Madara Uchiha, who is also known as Tobi. However, when I looked into their records, I found out that they had been in contact with Danzo. Therefore, I immediately killed Madara and came here to warn you."

"Hm… Just one question, why did you chose to be on Team Kakashi? And I want the real reason this time."

"What do you mean by 'the real reason this time'? I told you my reason already. I want to be on Team Kakashi because I won't have to learn a whole new type of fighting style. "

"I said no lying, Uchiha…" Tsunade said with a glare.

"It was worth a shot… When I decided to destroy Konoha two years ago, Pein had already left his handy work and had gotten beat up by Naruto. I was told that I would be the one who destroyed Konoha. So I rushed back to the Akatsuki hideout to demand an answer. However, when I got there, I saw Pein being killed by Madara. Eventually, Team Snake had spilt up and each were a member of Akatsuki.

"However, that day is the day I knew I could no longer trust Madara Uchiha. Because of what Pein had asked him before he died and the way Madara replied."

_**Flashback: **_

_Pein is bleeding a lot. After the Rasegan attack, he had gotten stabbed in the side by kunais and shurikens. It was amazing that he got out of the battlefield alive. But, sadly, his only friend had to die so that he would make it out alive. "Madara, was it really necessary to leave Konan behind?"_

"_Yes, it is Nagato." Madara calmly stated._

"_No it wasn't! I promised Yahiko that I wouldn't let any of my friends suffer again! And now, Konan is probably dead! You promised me that if we created Akatuski, no one would ever have to feel that kind of pain again! You lied to me!"_

"_I've been lying to everyone. You're not the only special one, Nagato. I have also been lying to Sasuke."_

"_Then, I no longer have a reason to work for you!"_

"_Good, cause either way, you are a worthless piece of trash that deserves to die." With that said, Madara used his Mangekyo Sharingan on him and had burned him to death. All the while, Sasuke had been hiding behind a curtain. _

_Later that night, Sasuke approached Madara before they went to sleep. "What do you mean you have been lying to everyone?"_

"_What do you mean Sasuke?" _

"_I mean, what lies have you been feeding me?" Sasuke demanded._

"_What makes you think I have been lying to you Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke smirked that famous smirk of his and stabbed Madara right above his heart. "Cause I have been itching to do that ever since I met you. Now tell me, what are the lies, and what are the truths."_

"_Why should I tell you? You aren't strong enough to make me tell you anyways." he smirked._

_Sasuke twisted his sword in an 180 degree motion. "Because, once you are dead, I will make everyone not afraid of the Uchiha name. I will start cross-dressing as a girl and scream out, 'The leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara, wears pink panties!'"_

_He scoffed. "And what evidence do you have that I wear pink female underwear?"_

_Sasuke smirked his all knowing smirk. "Cause I have a picture of you cooking bacon in your pink panties. Another one of you dancing to 'Sexy Back' in the same panties. And the last one of you sleeping in only your underwear."_

"_Who cares? If I'm dead, what humiliation could you bring to me?"_

_Sasuke thought about it. __**"What he's saying is true. But if what he said about Aniki is true, then Aniki would be on my side. So if I burned him a copy of the pictures, he could get it.**_**(1) **_**Then, Aniki could torture him for me." **__"I'm sure your fellow dead Akatsuki members would humiliate you. And Itachi would do it on my behalf. After all, he still has to kill you again and again for telling me about his secret mission, which he specifically told you not to tell me._

"_So what will it be? Dieing with humiliation or not? It's your choice."_

_Madara tried to laugh, his mouth was overflowing with blood. "If I wasn't the one getting killed, I would say you make one hell of a Uchiha. Seeing as I don't have much time left and I still have my pride, I'll tell you where I recorded everything since the day I left Konoha. It's hidden underneath my pillow."_

"_You keep a diary?" Sasuke asked, shocked by this new information. Uchihas cannot show emotions, but they keep a diary?_

"_It's not a diary, it's a journal!" Before Sasuke could utter another word, his head fell forward and his body went limp. His chest had stopped moving already and he didn't have a pulse anymore. Madara Uchiha had finally fallen._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"So you found the diaries and came immediately to Konoha?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes and no." Sasuke stated.

"Explain."

"I did find the diaries, but I didn't come straight to Konoha. I made a few stops along my way."

"Details."

"After I had gotten rid of Madara, I went into the lab to retrieve Itachi's body. I sealed it into a scroll and then I left Akatsuki for good. I went back to Sound to see if they were getting stronger or not. Turns out it's no longer a hidden village. On my way to Konoha, I passed by Kabuto, and we had an intense battle. Naturally, I had won. I burned his body and continued on my way. My final stop, before I returned, was to one of my family's secret hideouts. Once there, I hid the journals and walked the rest of my way here."

"Okay, I have a few questions for you still. If the Sound Village is no longer a village, who is the treaty for? And you still haven't answered my original question!"

"I already told you, the traitor is Danzo."

"Not that one! The one about why you want to be on Team Kakashi! And the one about who the treaty is for!"

"Fine, the treaty is for me to be back with Konoha. And the reason why I need to be on Team Kakashi is because…" Sasuke hesitated.

"Because?" Tsunade prompted.

"Because I need to prove something to a certain someone."

"And that person is Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Are you gay?" Tsunade bluntly asked.

Sasuke, who was looking at the carpet, jerked his head up. "Excuse me?"

"Are you a homosexual? Do you like men?"(2)

"No." Sasuke states clearly.

Like Sakura, Tsunade has a gut feeling he does, so she says it in another way. "Do you like a blond with blue eyes? And three whiskers on each side of his cheeks? With a seal on his stomach? Who holds the title 'Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja'? Who could scarf down 15 bowls of ramen and still isn't full?" Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Listen up Uchiha, if you mistreat my brat one more time, you would meet my fist. You understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Okay, now get out of my office." Sasuke turned around and was just about to open the door when Tsunade happily said, "Oh, good luck getting Naruto in bed, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around and confusingly said, "Huh?"

"I mean, you are still a gennin, so good luck getting to chunnin."

"Hn." As he walked out of the room, Tsunade could hear him mutter, "Perverted kages…"

* * *

**_i no u guys wanna push da button adn review ^^_**

**_(1) I saw sumthing like dis in a movie, but i dunno if its true or not...  
(2) Like i said before, Sasuke is Naru-sexual XP_**


End file.
